The Unearthly Child
by Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa
Summary: The WABAC trio went to 21st century England for Sherman's tenth birthday. As they explored the place,they bumped into a man called the Doctor and his eccentric companion Donna,and joined them in their adventures full of hidden secrets,mystical adventures and a key in finding Sherman's real parents.
1. Escape To Planet Earth

Chapter One: Escape to Planet Earth

 **A/N:Hello again Time Warpers,I am back with a new story! I was busy for the past three months(well even though it's summer season in our tropical country...curse you,writer's block and household chores...)and also I am also busy preparing for the opening of classes on June (*groans*),but I had found a perfect free time to write this story!**

 **Actually this was a Mr. Peabody and Sherman/Doctor Who crossover,with Sherman being a idea popped out last February, I think,when I was watching my very first Doctor Who episode, and started working on because of my busy schedule at that time and my problem with the Doctor Who canon(I even researched about it,and I was confused about their way of reproduction,was it looming or in the natural way),I abandoned it,but now,I was bored today and this idea popped out again,so I did it. BOOM!This story was born!*insert the Doctor holding his sonic screwdriver while dancing for joy***

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who and Mr. Peabody and Sherman. MPaS was owned by Jay Ward Productions and DreamWorks Animation...and Doctor Who was owned by BBC. If I owned Doctor Who, I would ditch Moffat and some of his nonsense stories...**_

 _ **Spoiler Warning:This may contain spoilers for Doctor Who or you don't want me to spoil you in watching DW or MPaS by reading in those parts with spoilers on this story,just press that little back button on the top left(or right?Sorry I always confused with it) of your smartphone,laptop,or whatever you use in reading fan fiction. And oh,no very harsh reviews with any offending language,only constructive criticisms and nice reviews...**_

 _Gallifrey was gone. Truly gone._

 _The Time War had taken away their home,their childhood, everything..._

 _Blood stained the whole land as those poor Time Lords fell from the ground,_

 _Hopes and dreams was shattered to pieces..._

 _Nowhere in this beloved planet is safe..._

 _It is the end, the end of Gallifrey..._

She didn't know where was .She was not very familiar with this planet,this planet called Earth,but she had no was already gone,her home planet was already flowing from her brown eyes as she was clutching her baby,her beautiful baby,like it will disappear if she will let go of him. The reason why she had decided to leave Gallifrey because she doesn't want her and her precious son get hurt and killed in the Time War,and she wants her son to have a normal and peaceful life he truly had stole a Type-43 capsule to escape from her home planet and went to planet is why she is here,running.

She didn't know where was. It felt like she's been running forever,without any directions where to feet hurts,she was covered in bruises and wounds, and there is a possibility that she will regenerate later. _No,you had to stay strong Celestica,you had to do this for your son and your husband_ ,she said to herself.

Her husband had left them ten months ago with their granddaughter for the dream of seeing the stars and the universe. She had heard that her beloved husband and her granddaughter Arkytior was heading for planet Earth,so she went here to find her husband Theta and to stay here in this planet with him.

She walked for miles and miles until she had reached a dark had decided to rest here then she could continue her journey found a cardboard box nearby. She carefully put the baby in the sat down and closed her eyes. Her planet,her people,they were all cried as those thoughts filled her mind.

Suddenly she felt something strange. She opened her eyes and stared at her hand. It was glowing. It was was time to change. She had truly hated regeneration, new face, new personality,but still the same Celestica. She can never choose or predict what her new face looks like,but she had no choice. She is a Time Lady after all,they can regenerate when they're severely injured or died. Well because of it,she had decided something that she would ever regret for the rest of her life.

She had to leave her child.

At first,she didn't wanted to do that,but she had no choice. If he stays with her,he will never have a normal life. He will live in fear,always hidden so those Daleks and other aliens who hated Time Lords wouldn't track them and kill them. He deserve something better,and Celestia does not want her precious son to experience her sufferings she experienced now.

She already accepted her destiny. She will be never be a good mother for her son. She had to leave the child here,hoping that someone would found him and raises him like their own son.

So grabbed a crumpled piece of paper and pen from the garbage can and started to write these words in perfect English:

 _His name is Sherman and please take care of him for me._

 _Accept him for who he is,treat him like your own son..._

 _Please give him a future he truly deserved,and tell him that I truly love him._

 _-His mother_

 _P.S:Let him keep the fob watch I had placed beside him. Don't open it till his tenth birthday,and don't ever lose it or give it on wrong hands. It is very special for him so tell him to take care of it._

She read the letter again and again. Thank goodness that there was Alien Language subject on the Academy or she will be having difficulty in speaking or writing in a human language. She grabbed her fob watch with a strange writing on front of her pocket and carefully placed it on the top of her baby's belly along with the letter she had made earlier.

"Please take care of that fob watch,my dear little Sherman. It was a wedding gift from your father and it contains all of our happy memories and moments before your father left you will discover your true identity and you will understand and accept for who you truly are,but not now," she said. The baby cooed, playing with his huge eyeglasses and Celestica smiled before she left,leaving her son alone in the alley.

"Goodbye Sherman,I will see you again,"she tearfully said,as she disappeared in the shadows,"Someday."

 **That's it, Chapter 1 is finished!Woohoo!**

 **Now we had met Sherman's birth mother, Celestica. She is a 350-year old Time Lady from planet Gallifrey,in the constellation of Kasterborous,many light-years away from our planet. For those who are not familiar with Doctor Who,Gallifrey is the Doctor's home planet and he is also a Time Lord,just like Celestica...**

 **And for those who knew Doctor Who,you already know who Theta Sigma is...and for those who are not,research about him or wait for next chapters if you don't want to reveal who Theta is...**

 **Don't forget to review,favorite and follow!**

 **P/S:For those who had read and likes for my other MPaS tragic story entitled Not Even Death Do Us Part,don't worry,I will not abandon it...It is just that I need ideas how to continue it.I have a HUGE writer's block in that story and I need your me if you have any ideas...and I'll try to use it !**

 **-Time Travelers Collide :-)**


	2. Sherman Peabody

Chapter Two:Sherman Peabody

 **A/N:Hi I am back with another chapter!This will be the my first story to have two chapters!It is fun to write this story so here we go!**

 **By the way, and Penny will appear in this chapter...and don't worry Whovians,the Doctor will appear soon,maybe in chapter 3 or 4...so bear with me.*waving my own sonic screwdriver***

 **See chapter one for disclaimer and the spoiler warning...**

 **Now we will continue this wibbly-wobbly,timey-wimey fanfiction story!**

 _I remembered the time when you came into my life,_

 _Everything had changed..._

 _My life burst into happiness everytime I see you,_

 _Your smiles and laughter filled my life..._

 _Now I promise to myself I will take care of you..._

 _And love you with all my heart._

Sherman was found by Mr. Peabody ,the world's most extraordinary dog. Before he met Sherman, his life was very lonely. Yes he had everything, wealth, talent, intelligence, but as the years went by,he felt very lonely. When he was a pup,he was rejected, insulted and bullied because of his extraordinary skills and great intelligence. No one adopted him because he can talk. But when Sherman came to his life,everything has changed.

After a long and boring meeting, he went home. It was raining hard in New York,and he thank God he had brought an umbrella. His penthouse was just seven meters away from his office so he just walked in the wet streets of the Big Apple. When he walked past on a dark alley,he heard a faint cry. He stopped and looked at the dark and scary alley. He was sure it wasn't a stray cat or dog,it was a baby's cry. He listened carefully as he approached a soggy cardboard box. _The cry came from the cardboard box,_ he said himself, _It was moving too._ He carefully opened the box and it revealed a baby.

A baby boy.

Peabody gasped. Who is stupid enough to place a poor baby in a scary and dark alley like this? What if a rat,a dog(well,except for him...he is way more intelligent than average dogs and some humans...) or a cat had found him and mistaken him for food?

He picked up the fob watch from the baby's hand and the note pinned on the baby's belly and read it aloud:

 _His name is Sherman and please take care of him for me._

 _Accept him for who he is,treat him like your own son..._

 _Please give him a future he truly deserved,and tell him that I truly love him._

 _-His mother_

 _P.S:Let him keep the fob watch I had placed beside him. Don't open it till his tenth birthday,and don't ever lose it or give it on wrong is very special for him so tell him to take care of it._

He picked up the crying baby and baby stopped crying,looked to the dog prodigy,and started to coo.

"So your name is Sherman,huh?" He said as the baby started to play at the prodigy's nose,"It suits you well."

So he took the baby home,adopted him,and raised him as his own son,without knowing that Sherman,his beloved adopted son,is not a human,but from a certain planet many light-years away.

But not he had reached his tenth birthday...

 _Ten years after..._

"Sherman,wake is time for breakfast." called his son,who was snoring on his bed.

But Sherman doesn't listen to his dad,he just covered his head with his pillow.

Without warning,the door opened and Peabody barged into the room."Sherman,time to wake up. It is already 7:00 am,"he said as he grabbed his adopted son's blanket and pulled it. The sleeping child groaned lightly as Peabody tried to remove the pillow from Sherman's head."But it was still early, .Besides it's Saturday,"Sherman complained,his voice muffled because of the pillow still on his head.

The dog prodigy crossed his arms and stared at his sleeping son. Then he smiled. He knew what he would do to make Sherman wake up from his rest.

"But it is your tenth birthday today. Remember about what I had promised to you few weeks ago?I will take you to 21st century England using the WABAC on your birthday. I even invited Penny to come with us."he said.

When Sherman heard his dad mentioned the name Penny and the WABAC,he jumped out of bed and shouted in his falsetto voice,"What?!Today's that day?!"He screamed too loud that Mr. Peabody's ears started to twitch.

That should do the trick. He nodded as his son started to jump in excitement."Yes,my boy,today's that day. Penny will be here in a few minutes, so get prepared and I will wait you at downstairs in a minute." said,as he touches his head in pain. Sherman has a crush on the lovely Penny Peterson for almost 3 years. We know what happened between them right? Well,for those who still doesn't watched Mr. Peabody and Sherman movie,please watch it so you will know how Penny and Sherman met...they were very sweet,you know...wait,am I breaking the fourth wall?

Sherman:Yes Ms. Collide,you are truly breaking the fourth wall...

Penny:Ha,she breaking it!

Me:Shut up,Penny or I'll make Sherman not having crushes on you!1 And you are still not on the story yet!1

Penny:You cannot do th-wait,you cannot do that to me,right?

Me:*shrugs*I can do anything...This is my story,I wrote this one and I can do whatever I want in this story...

Penny:*gulps*Okay,I'll shut up now.

Sherman:*sighs*

Me:Thanks...So where was I? Oh back to the story...

After Sherman had prepared himself,he went downstairs and saw Mr. Peabody in their kitchen,preparing their was had a very exceptional culinary skills and Sherman loves watching his dad was tossing the omelette up in the air using his right hand while he was chopping onions using his left hand.

After a few minutes of showing off,Peabody finished cooking,grabbed some utensils and placed them on the dining helped him in arranging while Peabody had placed that delicious-looking food on the table.

Suddenly someone barged into the kitchen,making Sherman jolted from his seat. It was Penny."Happy birthday,Sherman!" She greeted happily,as she engulfed Sherman into a big hug. He blushed while Peabody snickered. He knew Sherman had a huge crush on the lovely Penny since the WABAC incident three years ago. Oh,his boy is growing up.

"Tha...than...thanks...Pen...Penny,"he shyly said,as he blushed harder when Penny kiss him on the cheek.

Peabody snickered again."Good morning,Mr. Peabody,nice to see you again..." Penny greeted the dog prodigy.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Peterson,"he said to Penny,"Care to join us for breakfast? We need a lot of energy for our WABAC adventure today."

"Thank you, but I had already eaten breakfast at our house.I think I'll just wait for the both of you on the living room,"she said as she headed for the door.

 _Thirty minutes later..._

"Where are we going, ?" Penny asked the dog prodigy as they entered a room full with holographic images of mathematical equations and scientific symbols.

"Not where Penny,when..." Peabody said as he opened the red door and it revealed a big red egg-shaped time machine called the WABAC,floating in the center of the huge room.

 **And now chapter two of The Unearthly Child is done!Another record for me! *insert Peabody dancing the zumba***

 **Okay,this story occurred three years after Peabody and Sherman's plot take place. He and Penny was already ten years old here. In the Doctor Who universe,or Whoniverse if others call it,this story happened in Tenth Doctor's timeline,with Donna Noble as his companion.**

 **Don't forget to review,favorite and follow!**

 **-Time Travelers Collide :-)**


End file.
